Sixth Heaven
by Crystal the Demon-Touched
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have a little conversation about love. Shonen-ai.


Author: Crystal the Demon Touched  
  
Title: Sixth Heaven  
  
Disclaimer: This author owns no part of Naruto.  
  
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have a little conversation about love. Shonen- ai.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Naruto and Sasuke sat next to each other under a tree. Sakura was home sick and Kakashi had yet to arrive. The silence was pleasant, but it was too quiet for one obnoxious kitsune.  
  
"Ne, Sasuke, who do you like?" His voice was curious.  
  
Sasuke grunted. "I don't like anyone."  
  
Naruto stared disbelieving at him. "Even a cold, heartless bastard like you has to like someone."  
  
"If I'm heartless, doesn't that mean I can't like anyone." Sasuke replied.  
  
It was Naruto's turn to snort. "Lot you know. Love is . . . It's like a present from a particularly annoying and self-righteous aunt. You can't not accept it. Some people try to hide it like cowards, afraid of rejection. Some people tell the person they love, but try to keep their relationship hidden, afraid of embarrassment. And some people, are truly strong. They tell the person they love about their feelings, and they don't care who knows, because they care so deeply for the other that nothing else matters." Sasuke turned to stare at the blonde, who was now watching the clouds. He had . . . spoken with such conviction about love, it was enthralling just to listen to him. And when he had talked about the people who were 'truly strong' he spoke with an envy for them, as if he one day hoped to be so brave. Sasuke was startled out of his reverie when Naruto continued. "And then, there are those who hide their feelings, challenging themselves to become strong enough to protect the one they love. It is that kind of love that makes you stronger, that has a purpose and a place in everyone's life."  
  
"Are you strong?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto turned his head to face the other, as if shocked to remember that he was talking to some one. He smiled sadly.  
  
"Not today. I will be, someday. I will grow strong enough to protect the one I love, brave enough to tell them how I feel, and kind enough to wait for them."  
  
"What do you mean 'wait for them'?"  
  
"If they don't return my feelings, I won't fall out of love with them. I'll wait until the day I die for them to love me back. And if they never do, I'll still be happy because I was brave enough to tell them, to protect them."  
  
Sasuke blushed, a sharp contrast to his pale skin. "I envy anyone with such respect for the one they love to not force them into something. I don't think I will be able to live if the one I love doesn't return my feelings. Isn't better just to hide then, and never have to worry about rejection, to always live with just a little hope?"  
  
Naruto smiled, no not just smiled, grinned, rejoiced. "Nope, because if you never tell them, there will never, ever be a chance that you will be together, and you wouldn't deserve them anyway. While, if you tell them, there's always a chance. So, who do you like? It's okay, you don't have to tell me, but at least want to know if you like someone."  
  
"I'm in love," his voice was calm and smooth. 'And I just realized it right now.' He thought.  
  
"Really, Sasuke? That's great. How did you know?" His voice sounded hoarse with forced enthusiasm.  
  
"The way you spoke with such conviction to define what love is, it convinced me of my feelings. Thank you, Naruto."  
  
Naruto blushed. "You're welcome. But you know, if you like the same person as me, you're going to have a fight on your hands," There was a challenge in his voice and a hint of humor.  
  
"I don't think that's going to happen," replied the raven-haired boy.  
  
Naruto looked startled. "Why?"  
  
Sasuke grinned, wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulder's and bringing their faces close. Naruto's breathing increased as he stared into those endless pools. "Unless you are in love with yourself." With those words, Sasuke closed the distance between their faces and pressed his lips against Naruto's. The kiss was short and clumsy, and it left them both blushing furiously.  
  
"So," Sasuke said after a couple of second's staring into his koi's eyes. "Who do you like?" Naruto blushed harder and punched Sasuke in the stomach.  
  
"You asshole, I was supposed to be the first one to confess." Sasuke grinned harder. Naruto, annoyed, brought Sasuke's face down for another kiss, more rough this time. Tentatively, Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's lips, begging for entrance. Naruto jumped, surprised. In his shock he opened his mouth and allowed Sasuke's invading tongue to delve into the warm, moist cavern that was his mouth.  
  
Several minutes later, they both lay exhausted in the other's arms. The silence was better then before, and yet again it was a certain annoying shinobi that broke the silence.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
  
Still know answer. Naruto sighed.  
  
"Extremely sexy, arrogant, and irritating love?"  
  
"Yes, koi."  
  
"I think I've made it to sixth heaven."  
  
Sasuke chuckled. "Only you dobe. It's seventh heaven."  
  
"Nope. I think seventh heaven would be to crowed, I like it where we are."  
  
Sasuke laughed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Whaddya think? I like it personally. It's a little too fluffy for my usual writing style but that's okay.  
  
Please review. 


End file.
